Nuevo mensaje
by Blue Berceuse
Summary: Sólo una noche cualquiera... Un sentimiento sin importancia... Y un hombre que no admite estar enamorado [Soumako]


-** Iré sólo por unas semanas junto con Haru, ¿no me extrañarás cierto?**

**- Claro claro, lloraré todas las noches por tí, Rin.**

**- Ohh quiero ver eso, que no se te olvide mandarme una foto**

**- Payaso.**

**- Jajajja…. Como sea, me iré a dormir, otro día hablamos, buenas noches amigo.**

**- Buen viaje.**

_Sousuke, el chico inamovible, el chico que siempre estaba en calma ante cualquier situación… Cerró su celular con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… Una sonrisa que solo… Un mensaje, una conversación banal y una única persona podía lograr esa noche. Abrió nuevamente su celular y se dirigió al último mensaje que le había llegado… Buenas noches amigo, leía una y otra vez… Como si en cualquier momento esas palabras fueran a desaparecer de la pantalla. Divertido, en realidad…. Fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente por su comportamiento de colegiala enamorada. Cerró su celular y con fuerza…. Lo tiro al rincón más oscuro de su habitación. No quería seguir leyendo esa palabra… Amigo… Amigo…. ''¡Y una mierda!'' Grito en sus adentros... Era sin duda la palabra y el significado de esta lo que más odiaba. Porque solo de ello se consolidaba la relación que tena con Rin. Amigos… Hermanos… Compañeros. Los sentimientos que tenía por su amigo de la infancia eran algo que con el paso del tiempo poco a poco dejo de ser solo eso… Cuantas veces había soñado con besar sus labios… Con tocar su ya desarrollado torso… Con lamer su cuello… Tantas veces… Que ya había pedido la cuenta de ello… Como cualquier noche sin nada en especial… Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta… No había ni una sola oportunidad de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Ninguna. Y saber eso era lo que más le dolía en ese momento. Mantuvo en stand-by sus pensamientos por un momento antes de que lo hundieran más profundo, él no era de las personas que se autocompadecía de su situación, y entrar en un estado de depresión solo por un mensaje lo sacaba de quicio. Era de esperarse… Podía sentirse como colegiala enamorada, pero una chica no era. Se sentó en la cama para secar las escurridizas lágrimas que se escaparon por unos instantes y se dio cuenta que, en la esquina donde había volado su celular, había una luz parpadeante que pedía atención. ¿Un mensaje tal vez? Por un momento su corazón dio un brinco de esperanza esperando que fuera Rin. Pero se calmó al instante de leer el origen de este nuevo mensaje. ''Makoto''. No es como si odiara hablar con el… Solo tenía una pequeña esperanza…_

**- Espero que les sirva a ambos este viaje… Aunque no puedo evitar pensar…. Si realmente pude ayudarlo de alguna forma**

**- ¿No crees que actúas como una madre? Nanase tiene que madurar, ¿no?**

**- Sii lo seee…. Es solo que no me gusta verlo en esta situación... Es mi amigo, ¿sabes? No me gusta verlo triste. Si fuera Rin me entenderías~**

**- Es impresionante que cada vez que leo tus mensajes, siempre suenas como una chica, ¿lo haces a propósito?**

**- ¡Que no! xD Pero no cambies el tema, en realidad estoy bastante frustrando en este momento y necesito apoyo moral**

_Nuevamente las palabras que Sousuke pensó cuando recibió el primer mensaje se le vinieron a la mente… No es como si odiase hablar con el… Solo tenía una pequeña esperanza… Que por una vez, Makoto no sonara como una chica complicada, tampoco es como si no le hiciese gracia esa característica que solo él conocía…. Al parecer no hablaba mucho de sus problemas personales con sus amigos en Iwatobi, menos con Nanase, pero con el… Era tan natural hablar ese tipo de cosas como moverse en el agua… Según las palabras de Makoto… Y muy en el fondo él también lo pensaba… No es como si hablaran mucho de cualquier manera, pero el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose… Lograron congeniar casi instantáneamente. Era una relación que Rin y Haruka no conocían y preferían que fuese así. Lo que se podía volver una noche amarga…. Se volvió en uno de los incontables lloriqueos por parte de Makoto y burlas por parte de Sousuke… Noches que juntos disfrutaban gratamente_

_Una situación... Que tal vez…. Con algo de suerte…. Podía hacer que la imagen de Rin se olvidara por unos momentos… Y su sonrisa tuviese otro responsable._

* * *

><p><em>Son las 3 de la mañana, estoy aburrida de estudiar y Eddie me llena de feels malos ;A; así que esto ni idea de donde salio, igual espero lo disfruten, si les gusta la pareja tal vez escriba algo mas largo de ellos. Ahora estoy en modo sombie así que me disculpo ante cualquier incoherencia. Buenas noches~~<em>


End file.
